towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Waruru
Seid mir gegrüßt, Reisende! Und ein herzliches Willkommen auf meiner Seite... ---- Ein Vorwort... M'ein Name ist Waruru den Schattenjäger, aber ihr könnt auch einfach Waruru zu mir sagen. Ich bin derzeit 20 Jahre jung und ein leidenschaftlicher Hobbygeschichtenschreiber. Oh, und natürlich bin ich auch ein großer BIONICLE-Fan, den schon die Figuren, die 2001 erstmalig unter dem Pseudonym BIONICLE rauskamen, brennend interessierten. Die Figuren wohlgemerkt - mit der Geschichte dahinter kam ich erst später in Kontakt und sie war und wird für mich wohl immer nur der ''Faktor 2 auf der Liste all jener Dinge sein, mit deren Informationsreichtum ich mein Gehirn in Sachen BIONICLE zu füttern pflege. Die Figuren sind und bleiben für mich vorranig... immerhin drehen sich ja auch die vielen Stories, die ich hier in diesem tollen Fanfiction-Wiki zu veröffentlichen gedenke, darum. 'J'a, und damit auch schon zu meinen Geschichten: Das erste was ich dazu sagen möchte - es sind Fantasygeschichten, die (in vielen Fällen) in einem fiktiven Universum spielen: mit fiktiven Charakteren, fiktiven Handlungsorten... usw. usw. 'D'er zweite Punkt ist, dass ich in meinen Stories, wenn überhaupt, dann wohl nur gelegentlich zu den bekannten Originaluniversen abschweifen werde: Einerseits vielleicht um mich einiger Charaktere daraus zu bedienen, andererseits vielleicht um mich bestimmten Handlungsorten bzw. -strängen zu bedienen. 'N'un denn, das war soweit das wichtigste; mehr gibt's dazu auch schon gar nicht mehr zu sagen. Alles andere und den ganzen Rest gibt's dann in den Geschichten selbst nachzulesen. 'J'oah, und soweit also auch schon zu mir... Zu meiner BIONICLE-Sammlung Wie bereits erwähnt sammle ich BIONICLE seit 2001 die ersten Figuren rauskamen. Und mittlerweile hat sich die Anzahl mehr als nur verdoppelt: Von den Toa Mata bis hin zu den Glatorian im Jahr 2009 kann ich inzwischen so einige Sets mein Eigen nennen. Zur Verdeutlichung hier mal eine kleine Auflistung: '''2001 Toa Mata: Tahu, Gali, Onua, Pohatu, Kopaka, Lewa Turaga: Whenua, Matau, Nokama, Onewa Rahi: Muaka und Kane-Ra, Nui-Rama, Tarakava 2002 Toa Nuva: Tahu, Gali, Onua, Pohatu, Kopaka, Lewa Bohrok: Lehvak, Tahnok, Pahrak, Nuhvok, Gahlok, Kohrak Bohrok-Va: Gahlok-Va, Pahrak-Va, Nuhvok-Va, Kohrak-Va, Lehvak-Va, Tahnok-Va Titane: Gahdok und Cahdok, Exo-Toa 2003 Matoran: Huki, Maku, Kopeke Bohrok-Kal: Lehvak-Kal, Tahnok-Kal, Pahrak-Kal, Nuhvok-Kal, Gahlok-Kal, Kohrak-Kal Rahkshi: Turahk, Guurahk, Panrahk, Kuurahk, Vorahk, Lerahk Titane: Makuta Teridax, Jaller und Gukko, Takua und Pewku, Takanuva Sonstiges: Film "BIONICLE - Die Maske des Lichts" 2004 Toa Metru: Vakama, Whenua, Nuju, Nokama, Matau, Onewa Matoran: Nuhrii, Orkahm, Visola, Ehrye, Ahkmou Vahki: Nuurakh, Keerakh, Vorzakh, Bordakh, Zadakh, Rorzakh Titane: Turaga Dume und Nivawk, Nidhiki, Krekka, Lhikan und Kikanalo Sonstiges: Film "BIONICLE 2 - Die Legenden von Metru Nui" 2005 Toa Hordika: Vakama, Whenua, Nuju, Nokama, Matau, Onewa Rahaga: Gaaki, Pouks, Iruini, Norik, Kualus, Bomonga Visorak: Roporak, Oohnorak, Vohtarak, Keelerak, Suukorak, Boggarak Spezial-Edition der Toa Haga: Toa Iruini, Toa Norik Titane: Sidorak, Roodaka, Keetongu Spielsets: Visorak Rammbock, Turm der Toa, Die Entscheidung um Metru Nui, Tor der Visorak Sonstiges: Film "BIONICLE 3 - Im Netz der Schatten" 2006 Toa Inika: Jaller, Hewkii, Hahli, Nuparu, Kongu, Matoro Matoran: Piruk, Garan, Dalu, Balta, Kazi, Velika Piraka: Vezok, Thok, Hakann, Reidak, Avak, Zaktan Titane: Umbra, Irnakk, Axonn, Vezon und Fenrakk, Brutaka, Vezon und Kardas Spielsets: Wettlauf um die Maske des Lebens, Lavakammerbrücke, Piraka Außenposten, Piraka Festung 2007 Toa Mahri: Jaller, Hewkii, Hahli, Nuparu, Kongu, Matoro Matoran: Dekar, Defilak Hydruka: Thulox, Morak Barraki: Takadox, Pridak, Ehlek, Kalmah, Carapar, Mantax Titane: Hydraxon, Maxilos und Spinax, Toa Lesovikk, Gadunka, Karzahni, Nocturn Spielsets: Toa Tiefseeraupe, Barraki Tiefseepatrouille, Toa Unterwasserangriff 2008 Phantoka: Lewa Nuva, Pohatu Nuva, Kopaka Nuva, Vamprah, Chirox, Antroz Mistika: Gali Nuva, Tahu Nuva, Onua Nuva, Gorast, Bitil, Krika Matoran: Gavla, Kirop, Radiak, Tanma, Photok, Solek Titane: Mutran und Vican, Icarax, Axalara T9, Jetrax T6, Rockoh T3, Vultraz, Toa Ignika, Takanuva 2009 Glatorianer: Gresh, Strakk, Malum, Tarix, Skrall, Vorox Glatorian Legends: Ackar, Mata Nui, Vastus, Gelu, Kiina, Stronius Agori: Tarduk, Berix, Metus, Atakus, Zesk, Raanu Titane: Fero und Skirmix, Tuma, Skopio XV-1, Baranus V7, Thornatus V9, Toa Mata Nui Sonstiges: Film "BIONICLE 4 - Die Legende erwacht" Ein Wort zu meinen selbstgebauten BIONICLE Neben dem kreativen Blatt- bzw. virtuellen Computerseiten bepinseln bin ich u. a. auch noch ein leidenschaftlicher BIONICLE-Figuren-Auseinanderleger und Nach-eigenen-Ideen-neu-Zusammensetzer; am liebsten baue ich Toa, Matoran, hin und wieder mal ein paar Fahrzeuge und Rahi - Titane sind leider nicht so mein Ding. Nicht dass es mir an Ideen mangeln würde, nur... hapert es in meinem Falle meistens an der Umsetzung. A'propos Figuren: In meiner Darstellung als "frühmittelalterlicher nordischer Schwertschwinger" bin ich sehr darauf bedacht, Waffen und Ausrüstung meiner Figuren in einem möglichst "authentischen" Rahmen zu halten: moderne Schusswaffen o. ä. führen bei mir ein ziemlich tristes Dasein als Kistenfüller, da ich sie eigentlich nie benutze (außer mal für das ein oder andere neue Fahrzeug - wahrscheinlich das einzig moderne, das meine Toa besitzen). Soweit dazu. Ja, hm, was gibt es sonst noch zu meinen Eigenkreationen zu sagen? ... *grübel* ... Ah genau! Was meine Figuren u. a. noch ausmacht ist die Tatsache, dass ich sie in vielen Fällen tierähnlich zu gestalten und eben auch ihre Wesenszüge in diese Richtung zu leiten versuche (spätestens bei der Beschreibung des Charakters der Figur filtert sich das dann meistens auch raus). Is aber, wie gesagt, nicht in allen Fällen so - ich hab natürlich auch BIONICLE die "ganz normal" menschliche Züge besitzen. Warurus Storyboard * Die Zas Chronik 1: Toa Legenden * Die Zas Chronik 2: Nevermore - Die Geschichte eines Helden Grundlegendes zu meinen Geschichten Nur um das einmal vorweg zu sagen ''(da euch mit Sicherheit schon aufgefallen ist, dass ich an meinen Arbeiten oftmals mehrere Änderungen von vergleichsweise geringer Bytezahl durchführe:) '''Für mich persönlich zählt bei einer Geschichte weniger die Anzahl der Seiten pro Tag, sondern viel eher die Qualität des Geschriebenen: "Denn meine Geschichte ist wie eine Eiche: Sie wächst langsam... aber beständig." MoC-Galerie Ein kleiner Einblick in meine "Ideenschmiede"... Bild:Piruk und Makama.jpg Bild:Blaues Mausohr.jpg Bild:Flügellanze.jpg Bild:Der Namenlose 2.jpg Bild:Toa Tahu.jpg Bild:Lichtlos-Soldat.jpg Bild:Horrorhund.jpg Bild:Echse.jpg Bild: Raptor II.jpg Ich in Geschichten Jadekaiser: * Star Ship Magna Episode II: Star Ship Magna Episode II: ''Lanzenführer Waruru'' * Das Zeitalter der Legenden: Buch 1, Buch 2, Buch 3, Buch 4, Buch 5, Buch 6, Buch 7, Buch 8, Buch 9, Buch 10 Buch 11, Buch 12, Buch 13: ''Waruru, der Jäger'' und ''Carl Valantine'' * Das Zeitalter der Legenden - Special: Das Buch des Blutes Das Zeitalter der Legenden, Das Buch des Blutes Helios, der Toa der Sonne: * Hero of the Darkness: Preise thumb|300px|left|Ein Track... thumb|300px|right|Noch ein Track xD Kategorie:Benutzer